


cherry jolly ranchers

by froghaoo



Series: the adventures of channie, binnie, and sungie [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, bang chans dog!!, berry - Freeform, chan is kinda confused, it’s cute :((, jolly ranchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaoo/pseuds/froghaoo
Summary: jisung and changbin go to meet chan’s mom. what could go wrong? no, i mean really, what could go wrong?





	cherry jolly ranchers

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if berry is a boy or girl, i searched but i couldn’t find it... i’m sorry!! (¬д¬。)

changbin and jisung walked behind chan, approaching a house, chan’s mother’s house. jisung pulled his nails to his mouth to begin biting, and this time, changbin wasn’t the one who stopped him. it was chan who grabbed his hand and pulled it down with a smile. walking up the steps, chan rang the doorbell.   
chan swung both his arms around each of their shoulders, a grin popping onto each of their faces. 

chan’s mother answered the door, with a loud noise that sounded like she was surprised. “chan! you told me they were coming over but you didn’t tell me your boyfriends were so cute! look at him! you were right, his cheeks do remind me of a squirrel!” his mother cried out, a huge smile on her face with her hands reaching out to pinch jisung’s cheeks. jisung hadn’t quite realized what was happening until chan was whining at his mom to stop embarrassing him. he heard changbin laughing, and he slapped him on his arm, which made chan start laughing. “please, come in, come in!” chan’s mother gestured them inside, with a sweet smile on her face. 

changbin brushes his hair back, all three of them stepping inside. “you lot can go check out chan’s room! just make sure you aren’t doing anything.. weird.” his mom said, raising an eyebrow and her mouth raising into a smile.   
chan was obviously about to say something back to her, before changbin pulled his arm and asked where his room was. again, chan was going to answer before his mother intercepted and he rolled his eyes but his smile only grew. “it’s upstairs, first door on the left.” his mother said, pointing a hand to the stairs. “in the meantime, i’ll go make you boys some lunch. you must be hungry.” after a nod of confirmation from all the boys, she headed into what jisung and changbin presumed was the kitchen. 

“so, anyway, i’ve talked about you guys a lot, so she kind of knows who’s who-“ chan said before getting interrupted by changbin, who said in response, “hyung, was the first thing you said to her that ji had squirrel cheeks? wait, what did you say about me then? i don’t think i have any defining qualities!” his eyebrows furrowing at the end of his sentence. “well, i didn’t want her to get too confused when she first saw you, so i gave her at least a bit of a description. you guys are almost the same height, but sung is a little taller, so i told her you were short, binnie. i mean, yeah, i told her that sung looks like a squirrel.” he trailed off at the end, moving towards jisung to pinch his cheeks and then set his arm on changbin’s head. 

changbin let out a huff before moving away and smacking chan’s arm, and moving to find chan’s room. “did you clean it before you left? or did your mom clean it after?” changbin asked, moving around the room and looking at various items placed on his wardrobe and his table. “what is this?” he asked, picking up something that appeared to be made out of clay in the shape of a slug? a worm? jisung honestly couldn’t tell. “yeah, what is it, channie?” jisung asked, sitting on chan’s bed, and spreading his arms and legs like a starfish.

“it’s just something i used to draw a lot when i was a kid..” chan said, scratching the back of his neck. “i thought it was cute so it was kind of like a signature thing i guess?” jisung heard changbin laugh and he slipped a laugh too. chan told them to stop teasing him, but they both knew he wasn’t serious. “wait, where’s berry?” he asked suddenly. chan sped-walk down the stairs, changbin and jisung following close behind, as chan called out to his mom. once she had responded, he asked her where berry was, and changbin had at least pieced together that it must’ve been a pet. 

chan’s mother said “oh, berry? berry’s in his cage. i know he’s quite friendly, but you never told me if they had any allergies.” loud enough for jisung and changbin to hear her from where they were sitting at the top of the staircase, waiting for chan to come back. they heard chan say something back to her, but not loud enough for either of them to make it out. then they heard a dog bark. jisung jumped when he heard it, but in his defense, he’s scared of everything. including milk cartons, but that’s a story for later. changbin saw a small dog running up the stairs, and he called to the dog; who’s name was presumably berry, like chan’s mom had said. 

“berry! come here!” changbin called, still sitting at the top of the stairs next to jisung, while tapping his knees that were clad with a pair of washed out ripped jeans. the dog made it up the stairs with minimal effort, jumping up and landing in changbin’s arms. chan came up at the same time, smiling once he saw changbin holding berry. “this is my dog! he’s a cocker spaniel, his name’s berry, but i guess you heard my mom say it. she can be pretty loud.” chan had said, before his mom called for them, shouting “dinner!” very loudly. changbin and chan turn and face the stairs to start walking until they don’t hear any movement from jisung to start moving, and when changbin turns around, he sees jisung playing with berry with a pout. “but berry and i were having fun!” he said, holding the dog in his arms. “c’mon ji, we have to go eat food.” changbin said, and then chan had said, “c’mon sungie.” 

once they were all seated at the table, chan’s mother placed many various dishes in front of them, and then came back with a stack of plates. she took one for herself and then handed them to chan and he gave one to changbin and jisung. “help yourselves! i was so excited about you coming that i had prepared some things before!” she said, gesturing to the food. all three of the boys thanked her and then dug in. after a lot of small talk, his mother had asked changbin and jisung how they had met. jisung choked and managed to cover it up with a cough but changbin seemed like he was expecting this question. 

“we met through a friend. see, me and jisung were dating prior to meeting chan, but we were looking for someone to fit with us. and chan was just right for us!” changbin ended with a bright smile, like he didn’t just lie through his teeth, and jisung quickly stuffed more food in his mouth so he could avoid answering a question like that directed towards himself. jisung knew he wasn’t very good at lying and he wasn’t about to test that here. 

“a friend? as in felix? i know he was trying to set you up before.” changbin flinched when he heard the name, and jisung looked up at him when he noticed it. he was going to ask him what happened before chan spoke. “lee felix?”   
jisung’s eyes widened. he knew that name, and so did changbin. changbin doubted that chan knew about felix being his sugar daddy, even though it was for a little while. they had met over the same website, but he had found someone else. he wanted to not like the person who had stole felix from him, but he was too nice. the boy had looked like a puppy, and changbin loved animals. 

the boy’s name was seungmin, and he couldn’t exactly hate felix for it either. felix hadn’t cheated on him, he had told him that they were drifting apart, even in their odd relationship. and not too much later they were broken up, felix had left him. changbin felt jisung kick him under the table. “i’m sorry? what?” he asked, stabbing a piece of chicken. “i said are you okay? you seemed out of it.” chan said, facing him directly. “yeah, yeah, i’m fine. i was just thinking about something”. changbin responded, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth. “well, i’m full. what about you guys?” jisung asked taking his napkin off his lap. “yeah, me too ji.” changbin added. “we can leave now and drop by later if you want. it’s about 9 right now.” chan responded, moving to stand up.

“aw, are you lot leaving so soon?” chan’s mother said, emerging from the hallway near the kitchen. “i think binnie is feeling kind of tired, so we’ll be heading out, mom.” chan said, pushing his chair back in and moving forward to ruffle jisung’s hair. “c’mon guys, let’s get going.” chan asked the two boys if they had anything else that they might have left anywhere. after jisung had checked his pockets, he found a cherry flavoured jolly rancher. “hey! i found candy!” jisung said, his eyes lighting up. “well, eat it later. we’re leaving now, mom!” she came to give each boy a hug. and then made sure to see them out.

—

in the car, jisung pulled out the jolly rancher again, popping it into his mouth. “ji, i wanted it!” changbin had turned around to face jisung and whined from the front seat.   
“it’s ok, bin, we can still share it.” jisung said, and leaned up to where changbin was facing him. jisung and changbin passed the jolly rancher back and forth a couple of times through a kiss. after jisung had leaned back, changbin heard chan whisper a barely audible, “fuck, that’s hot.” changbin barely contained a laugh, and he could hear jisung sucking on the jolly rancher. 

“what’s that face for, hyung? did you want some, too?” jisung asked, pulling an innocent face. “sungie, i’m driving.” chan said sternly. “okay, hyung, i mean, jeez, you try to have some fun around here.” jisung muttered. 

—

by the time they were back in their shared house, or what was once chan’s house, jisung was asleep and changbin was playing on his phone. “do you need help carrying ji, hyung?” changbin asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving to get out of the car. “no, it’s okay baby. i can get him myself, you can go lay down.” chan said, unlocking the front door.   
“do we have any plans for tomorrow?” changbin asked sleepily, leaning against the wall next to the front door. “yep, we’re going to go meet my friend. we talked about him a bit during dinner. his name is felix. felix lee.” sleepy changbin wasn’t exactly absorbing all the information right now, so it was a problem for changbin tomorrow. 

“alright, hyung. i’m going to go to brush my teeth and then sleep.” changbin said, heading up the stairs. chan responded with, “i’m going to get sungie and then we’ll come to brush our teeth with you, baby.” before heading out of the house to get to the backseat of his car. picking jisung up was pretty easy. the only hard thing was getting him awake enough so that he could brush his teeth, which took a long time. probably longer than needed, and it most likely would’ve been shorter if he just woke jisung up, but he looked so peaceful and he couldn’t possibly bother him. 

in the end, the only thing keeping chan awake, in the comfort of his own bed, laying next the two men that he loved with all his heart, was a reaction from changbin. when changbin had flinched today at dinner with his mom, he was worried. but now he’s just confused. he visibly flinched at the name earlier, but now he had no reaction? chan was wondering if it was because he had recognized the name, but the first person felix had talked to when he came here was chan. so how did he know? chan felt himself drifting off, lost in his own mind. 

—

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! any feedback or kudos is appreciated!! (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C)


End file.
